


Il Contrasto

by AmmazzaRisate



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalism, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love/Hate, M/M, Season/Series 02, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmazzaRisate/pseuds/AmmazzaRisate
Summary: «La parte di me che vuole farsi mangiare da te sta combattendo contro la parte di me che ha ancora l’istinto di sopravvivenza» [...]«Vuoi mangiarmi, Hannibal?»
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	Il Contrasto

In quel salottino stile rinascimentale, a Firenze, Will è seduto sul lato destro del tavolo.  
Davanti a sé, circondato da ornamenti dorati, una tazzina di un servizio moderno, in contrasto con lo stile di quell’appartamento.  
Tutto è sempre stato in contrasti.  
Tutto.  
Anche i sentimenti.  
«Ti è sempre piaciuto creare mostri interiori», dice perdendosi nella carta da parati.  
Hannibal versa il tè. Raddrizza la tazzina.  
Con la mano destra sorregge il manico e con l’indice e il medio della sinistra, delicato, mantiene il coperchio della teiera in vetro.  
Vetro trasparente attraverso il quale, pian piano che si svuota, scorge gli occhi di Will a fissarlo.  
Nei suoi gesti.  
Nei suoi movimenti.  
«Io non creo mostri», dice, stando attento a non far cadere nessuna goccia non necessaria nella tazza. Hannibal era sempre attento.  
Alle quantità.  
Alle consistenze.  
Ai movimenti.  
Ai sapori.  
«Io cerco solo di coltivarli, dentro ad ognuno. Ma non nascono dal nulla, sono già lì. Addormentati, quasi morenti», conclude.  
Si siede a contemplarlo. Si siede ad osservare le superfici lisce in contrasto con quelle ruvide.  
Il contrasto tra lui e sé stesso.  
Il contrasto che alberga in Will fin da quando lo ha conosciuto.  
Guarda l’altro, con una ferita al sopracciglio in via di guarigione, prendere delicatamente la tazzina e fare per portarsela alle labbra.  
Hannibal lo imita e prende la sua.  
Ma Will si ferma.  
A mezz’aria.  
Contempla. Contempla il filtro delle erbe nella teiera.  
Vi cerca indizi.  
Vi cerca persone.  
«È solo tè», risponde Hannibal a quella domanda mai stata pronunciata, cessando i pensieri dell’altro su chi ipoteticamente ci potesse essere in quella teiera.  
Quello che Hannibal legge nell’espressione di Will, però, non è sollievo o titubazione.  
Ma… delusione?  
«Quella notte», dice distogliendo lo sguardo, come a non voler più cogliere ulteriori espressioni per non farsi troppo male, «mi hai avvertito del pericolo, una parte di te voleva venire con me. È per questo che sei qui, Will? Quella parte di te è venuta qui per stare con me?»  
Will sorride.  
Sorride in quella sua maniera nervosa, guardando verso il basso, non guardandolo mai negli occhi.  
Perché negli occhi lui ci legge troppe cose.  
«Sto cercando di uccidere quella parte di me», risponde, prendendo un altro sorso.  
«Sono…» parla ancora Will, guardando la carta da parati elegante di fronte a lui, in quel soggiorno dorato, «combattuto.»  
Hannibal poggia le mani sui braccioli, accavalla le gambe.  
Come in passato. Come se fosse una seduta.  
Come se fosse una chiacchiera fra amici.  
«Come eri combattuto quella sera», analizza Hannibal, inclinando un po’ il capo, facendo scivolare i suoi occhi sul suo viso, sul suo collo, sulle sue mani.  
Occhi pronti nuovamente a cogliere ogni indizio, ogni tentennamento.  
«Stai affrontando una guerra civile dentro di te, da che parte ti schiererai?»  
Aspetta in silenzio la risposta.  
Will, invece, una risposta non gliela vuole dare.  
«La parte di me che vuole farsi mangiare da te sta combattendo contro la parte di me che ha ancora l’istinto di sopravvivenza», parla ma non lo sguarda, guarda il suo riflesso nel tavolo laccato, guarda la parete decorata, guarda il mobilio in stile rinascimentale.  
Ma.  
Perché Will era un concentrato di “ma”.  
Ma poi si volta verso di lui.  
Lo guarda negli occhi.  
Si guarda nei suoi occhi.  
«Vuoi mangiarmi, Hannibal?» chiede.  
Will chiede sempre e Hannibal interpreta.  
Will disegna e Hannibal critica.  
Nota le palpebre che si chiudono, veloci, nota il petto che si alza e si abbassa, veloce ma non troppo.  
Quante volte, Hannibal, si è chiesto che sapore potesse avere. Quante volta era lì ad annusarlo, a provare ad assaporarlo con l’immaginazione.  
Avrebbe iniziato a mangiarlo dalle labbra? Avrebbe iniziato dal cervello? Quale dei due desiderava di più?  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia, inumidendosi gli occhi, muovendo la testa di scatto per sottrarsi all’analisi dello sguardo di Will.  
È un continuo analizzarsi.  
Un continuo interpretarsi.  
«Sono combattuto», risponde. E questo Will ci certo non se lo aspetta.  
Riprende a guardarlo, Hannibal, dopo aver vagliato ogni possibilità che aveva.  
«Sono combattuto perché, di certo, saresti la mia portata migliore. Il mio disegno migliore. La mia ricetta perfetta», dice, «ma mangiarti… averti dentro di me, significa anche non poter più parlare con il mio migliore amico. Significa non poter parlare più con la tua mente.»  
Will sorride, di nuovo. Di nuovo nevrotico.  
«Non ti sei stancato di giocare con la mia testa».  
E Hannibal vuole rispondere che mai, nemmeno dopo secoli, si sarebbe stancato di giocare.  
Si alza, Will.  
Si guarda intorno ed è come averlo di nuovo nel proprio studio, che si muove e si prende i suoi spazi.  
I suoi spazi nella libreria.  
I suoi spazi nel suo castello della memoria.  
«Anche io mi sono chiesto che sapori tu avessi», dice mettendo le mani in tasca, dandogli le spalle.  
Hannibal non si perde nessun movimento. Nessuna contrazione dei muscoli.  
Gli guarda la schiena, la larghezza delle spalle, scende fino alle gambe.  
Sente nelle narici il suo dopobarba scadente.  
Sente nelle narici il profumo della sua pelle.  
Will si volta, si avvicina.  
Hannibal rimane in religioso silenzio, come Dio rimane in silenzio durante le guerre.  
Lo lascia annullare la distanza fra di loro.  
Lo lascia inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
Come Dio quando sbircia col suo occhio l’interno di una chiesa.  
In ginocchio per lui, in ginocchio per Hannibal.  
Questo era sempre stato il suo disegno.  
Will che lo guarda dal basso, con le braccia lungo i fianchi.   
Will, in ginocchio, a chiedergli quale fosse il suo sapore.  
Si sporge verso di lui, Hannibal, dall’alto del suo trono divino. Si piega in avanti, colmando altro spazio.  
Sente l’odore dei capelli di Will.  
Sente l’odore delle labbra di Will.  
«La parte di te che vuole farsi mangiare da me sta vincendo, signor Graham?»  
E i due visi ormai sono così vicini.  
Quando Hannibal pronuncia quelle parole, Will chiude gli occhi in una contemplazione interiore. C'è misticità.   
Come se stesse inalando essenze.  
Gli prende il viso fra le mani, come quando si prende fra le mani una coppa sacra.  
Lo bacia.  
Lo bacia come quando poggi le labbra sul calice per bere il sangue di Cristo.  
Le labbra si toccano, si schiudono da entrambe le parti.  
Hannibal non lo tocca, invece, ma gli permette di toccarlo.  
Gli permette di baciarlo.  
Gli permette di assaporarlo.  
Will cerca un contatto sempre più profondo, come a volerlo divorare piano piano.  
Le lingue si sfiorano.  
Si accarezzano.  
Si posseggono.  
Respirare è diventato superfluo.  
L’uno si bea dell’ossigeno dell’altro.  
Si prova questo, dunque, a baciare Dio?  
Si scostano poi, in silenzio.   
Si staccano di pochi centimetri e, ancora troppo vicini, Will dice: «Jack è qui a Firenze, vai via.»  
Si alza veloce, prendendo la giacca che aveva poggiato allo schienale della sedia, per poi andare verso l’uscita e richiudersi la porta in legno alle sue spalle.  
Hannibal rimane immobile, nella stessa posizione, chinato in avanti.  
Alza solo leggermente lo sguardo per fissare l’uscita.  
Gli aveva teso una mano in passato, lo avrebbe fatto ancora.  
Will era venuto lì solo per avvisarlo di scappare, di nuovo.  
Continua a salvargli la vita e a dargli la caccia.  
Si chiede quando i sentimenti contrastanti di Will avranno mai pace.  
Sorride chiudendo gli occhi, leccandosi le labbra, assaporando ancora per un po’ il suo sapore.  
Sì.  
Di certo quella era la sua portata migliore.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere in questo Fandom non è facile.  
> Scrivere di loro due ancor meno.  
> Spero che siano IC, spero di essere riuscita a dare quel senso di tempo sospeso.  
> Di carica sessuale che ancora non viene sfogata.  
> Insomma io loro due insieme li amo troppo, ma è anche vero che non ce li vedo fare ci-ci-gne-gne.  
> Un unico e solo bacio mi è sembrato un giusto compromesso. Spero di non aver fatto storpiare troppi nasi.  
> Grazie mille a chiunque voglia lasciare il suo parere e a chi l’ha letta fino alla fine ^^


End file.
